


Coward

by arthur_pendragon



Series: The Things They Don't Say [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, poetry (i guess), text posted as image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Arthur is a coward with a broken heart.(text posted as image to preserve font and formatting which i couldn't make ao3 adjust to)





	Coward

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/27890249739/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> the... _thing_ above is a(rthur's) broken heart. geddit?
> 
> please let me know what you thought!  
> this is my first merlin fic (well, first merlin fic that isn't an anonymous kink meme fill)


End file.
